ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Wonderland
Our Wonderland is a Teen titans go Comic,taking place Comic Summary Beast Boy and Robin are at the Titans Tower. They Realize that Raven,Starfire,And Cyborg are Missing. They then go to the bathroom where the Mirror teleport the Two into a Magical Land Named Wonderland. Once there,They meet a Talking White Rabbit who tells them that They Will have to live here. Robin makes it His and Beast boy's Mission to Get Home. The White Rabbit Advises they See A Mighty Wizard known as Oz,For Help. Then The White Rabbit Walks Away. Glinda,The Queen of Diamonds, Comes and tells them to follow the Yellow Brick Road. Then the Queen of Hearts comes and yells at Glinda,For helping a Teen Titan. It gets so Tense,That Robin and Beast boy agree to follow the Yellow brick road to escape The Queen of Hearts. They Meet Starfire,Now Cursed to become a Scarecrow,Cyborg,Now a Tinman,And Raven,A Lion. They all follow the Yellow Brick road.They end up Meeting a Jub-Jub Bird who Tries to Attack them but fails Due to Being turned to Stone.Then The Titans Meet Alice,Who is angry at the Titans because They attacked her many years Ago. She then becomes the NEW Queen of Clubs,And Orders the Titans out of her Land. The Titans Continue Walking on the Yellow Brick Road. They walk into the Duchess's House,And the Duchess is angry at the Titans. She Orders Her Pet Lizard,Bill,To Attack them. Bill Does this,And Bill Wins. The Duchess throws the Titans out of her house. The Baby is Cursed into A Pig. The Titans Then go to the Mad Tea Party. The Mad Hatter Is Revaled to be Insane,And isn't really under a forever Tea Party. Then out in the Woods they meet a Gryphon,And ask him for advice. He Denies. After that they Finally get to the Wizard,Who is revealed to be a fake. Then They run away from The Now Insane Wizard. They meet the Cheshire cat,Who leads them to a Hall. Robin drinks a bottle labeled 'Drink Me',And End up at the Queen of heart's Garden. The Queen of hearts is angry with them and demands them to be beheaded. The Titans run away from everyone else,And then The White Rabbit And The Duchess Comes and Tells them that they can escape via Clicking together the Ruby Shoes that Were given to Robin three times. When the titans return to the real world,it turns out there was really no Leprechauns and Robin is really a Genie. As the titans go outside,The Queen of spades come,implying that Wonderland is a Real Place and that all that happened was Real. Cast Robin Beast Boy White Rabbit Glinda Queen Of Hearts Starfire/Scarecrow Cyborg/Tinman Raven/Cowardly Lion Jub-Jub Bird Alice/Queen of Clubs Duchess Cook Baby/Pig Bill the Lizard The Mad Hatter Gryphon Oz,The Mighty Wizard of Wonderland Cheshire Cat Lewis Carroll LATER VERSIONS L. Frank Baum LATER VERSIONS TRIVA * In later versions of the Comic, The ones who apper who tell the titans about the Ruby Slippers are Lewis Carroll and L. Frank Baum. * Most of the Characters are either From the Wizard of Oz or Alice in Wonderland. * The Hatter's real name is Donald Clinton. * This Revales that Robin is a Genie,And not a leprechaun. * This also revales that Wonderland can Be Accessed through any Mirror by saying the magic words, 'I Want to Be in a Land of Wonder'. * Many of the events are based off of events in either Alice in Wonderland or The Wizard of Oz.